Indiana Jones and The Lost City of 'Z'
by Bekahbee
Summary: There's trouble in paradise for Mr. and Mrs. Jones, but Mutt's about to get into some big trouble himself. Takes place one year after the events of KOTCS. Marion/Indy, Mutt/OC
1. Dr Steinberg's Offer

**Fall, 1958**

**Marshall College, Connecticut**

Being Associate Dean wasn't all it was cracked up to be. There was less teaching and more business-type junk. Arranging budgets, supervising curriculums, and so on and so forth. The title was great, for sure, but it sure as Hell wasn't teaching.

Henry Jones, Jr. scribbled away during the late hours of a Monday night, penning his signature to a bunch of useless documents. It was during his final flick of the wrist that he noticed a rather crumpled piece of paper lying underneath a stack of papers. It was a telephone number scrawled in practically illegible handwriting. The puzzle solver in Indiana Jones made him realize he would not go home until he had called the number, or at least find out who had left it.

" " Indy leaned back in his vinyl chair and took off his glasses. It had been a long and wholly unproductive day.

"Hello?" Someone finally said. They sounded old, and slightly agitated.

"This is Dr. Henry Jones from Marshall College. I seemed to have been given your phone number by an anonymous stranger." Indy began, his interest heightening. Nothing like a good mystery to perk up one's mood.

"Ah, yes. Dr. Jones. I ran into your colleague a few days ago, one Harold Oxley by name. Let me first explain who I am, however. Dr. Les Steinberg from the Boston University History Department.

Oxley is an old friend of the family and I had heard about his journey to South America last summer and wondered if he'd be interested in another. He politely declined, but he dropped your name in the conversation and recommended I tell you of my discoveries. That paper you saw was from me, I'm afraid. I certainly didn't get my doctorate in writing."

"What exactly did you discover, Dr. Steinberg?"

"All in good time. Would you like for me to stop by for lunch tomorrow? I'm in the neighborhood."

Indiana Jones ended the conversation some time later and realized he really had nothing better to do. A short, voluntary leave of absence would cause no harm, surely. And if he was to travel to South America again, he could be sure that Marion would not want to get involved.

* * *

"Henry " Marion began, scolding him. She had already changed out of her work clothes (i.e. a dress) and was back in slacks and a blouse. Even on coming back to civilization and Sears and Roebuck, the woman refused to conform to the fashion norms of the day.

"What? Do you think I would have let you come to Akator if you weren't already there?" Indiana Jones said in his best furious voice. It was a front, of course. But Marion wasn't buying it.

"Henry, listen. Didn't we agree before we got married that we would go on excavations together? If you go, I go, remember? We're bound by God, here!"

"Marion, I don't even know anything about it, yet. I'm meeting the guy for lunch tomorrow. And no, I never agreed to take you with me anywhere. You made that statement and I didn't respond. You took my silence as agreeing with you, so how is that my fault?"

"Jones, you really are-"

"Hey, lay off. Jeez, how's a guy supposed to get any sleep around here?" Mutt stood in the doorway in his jeans and leather jacket. Indiana Jones temporarily shifted his focus.

"You sleep in that stuff?"

"No. I just got home." Mutt replied.

"It's almost one o' clock. You're a few hours past curfew, kid." Dr. Jones crossed the distance between them with a heavy frown on his face. Mutt was nonplussed.

"Mutt, dear, can you try to be better about making curfew?"

"Sure." Mutt said, going upstairs to his bedroom. Indy's lips disappeared beneath a tight grimace.

"There. No need to get into an argument." Marion said, stepping in for Mutt once again. It was getting to be a common occurrence.

"How's he supposed to start following rules if you don't give him boundaries, Marion?"

"Don't patronize me, Jones. If you want to go off on a dig somewhere, go ahead. Maybe it's best that we spend some time away from each other."

Indiana Jones sighed and realized this wasn't where he wanted the conversation to go. But he didn't know how to change its course now that it was already headed for a meltdown.

"Listen, Marion. It's not you." He began. The Great Doctor Jones could do a lot of things, but opening up to people was certainly not one of them. Marion had been frustrated by but had become used to his guardedness. There was always a thick wall there disguised by facts and a wry sense of humor.

Even though they'd been married nearly a year, it dismayed Marion to realize that Indy was just as emotionally distant as ever.

"I know. We can pick this up later. I'm tired." She said, going into the bathroom to change. Indy was completely dumbfounded. Marion was the kind of girl to go down in flames, not to give up the fight before anything was really said.

"This isn't over, Marion." Indiana Jones said petulantly.

She sincerely hoped it wasn't.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in suburbia. The sun was shining gaily, people were going to work whistling, and children were outside playing on perfectly watered lawns. Mutt groaned aloud and shoved his head further under the pillow to drown out the sounds of euphoria outside. He'd had a late night, after all.

It was almost nine in the morning and Mutt was skipping class. Again.

The older Jones was already at school, and so was Marion, having gotten a job in the Public Relations Department of Marshall College. No one was home to make sure Mutt was up and dressed.

There was a faroff, distant knock at the door, and Mutt immediately realized it to be his annoying neighbor Kid Moretti. Kid was being paid handsomely to make sure Mutt was out of bed and on his way to class.

"I don't need a babysitter." Mutt grumbled.

It was true, he was missing the graces of Veronica, Sue-Ellen, Diana, Louise, and Charleen, among others, but right about now, sleep was much more important. Mutt turned on his side and began to snore.

Kid sighed to herself and clenched her fists. Mutt was beginning to get really good at ignoring her, which definitely wasn't good for business. Kid had been instructed to use the key for emergencies, so without much hesitation, she felt around for it on top of the door.

She let herself in and wondered if a dollar a day from Mrs. Jones was worth having to argue with the most pretentious, egotistical bastard she'd ever come across in the Spivey Point Sub-Division.

"Henry?" She began, walking up the steps in a hurry. She herself was late for class, but at least she had a good excuse. Mutt was merely lazy.

"Hey, Nosebleed!" Kid said, entering his bedroom. Mutt barely stirred. She supposed she should have blushed or something, entering a boy's bedroom. But it really was no different than her own bedroom. They were both incredibly messy.

"Henry Jones, you've got class. Good God, you're already way late!" Kid said, plopping herself on Mutt's back and sitting on him until he yelled at her.

"Jeez, Angela! I'm awake. My mom isn't paying you to squash me." Mutt said, getting out of bed. He noticed Angela's wide, shocked eyes and he looked down at himself.

"What? I'm wearing boxers." He said. Angela sneered at him and turned around, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Get dressed. I'll wait." She said. Mutt gave a slight laugh and shrugged. He got dressed quickly while her back was turned. She was stubborn as all get out, but she was determined, he'd give her that.

"Done. Are you gonna watch me eat breakfast?" Mutt asked, sliding into his leather jacket. Kid gave a reluctant frown.

"We don't have time for breakfast. Here." She said, handing him a brown paper bag. It was presumably the contents of her lunch. Mutt stared at her questioningly.

"I never eat lunch. It would go to waste anyway." Kid said. Mutt nodded.

Within two minutes they were speeding through the neighborhood on Mutt's new motorcycle. Kid was holding on for dear life and debating whether or not to start taking the schoolbus.

* * *

"Hey, Mutt. I missed you in Math. Are you okay?" Veronica wondered, her curly blond hair bobbing up and down.

"Yeah. Just didn't want to go." Mutt said, standing outside his Foundations of Western Civilization class. He was tempted to skip and ask Veronica if she wanted to do the same. He'd have to pass by the administration hall and his father would see him. It wouldn't be worth the effort.

"Well, can I be your reason for getting up in the morning?" Veronica asked with a bright smile. Mutt recalled how it felt getting sat on that morning and began to grin. Veronica seemed satisfied and gave Mutt a kiss on the cheek before she left for class.

Kid Moretti tried to ignore the unflattering noises that her stomach was making. Even though Mutt was a womanizing jerk, she'd somehow grown a soft spot for him. She certainly didn't like him that way. He reminded her of her older brother who'd died a few years ago. Only they weren't really all that similar.

"I should have at least kept the sandwich." Angela mumbled to herself.

* * *

"You recall the separate rescue expeditions to the jungles of Brazil to find Percy Fawcett and his two companions, don't you, Dr. Jones?"

"The ancient city of 'Z'? Fawcett was misinformed. The entire region is nothing but cannibals and Amazonian tribes."

"I realize that. But no one ever found out what happened to Colonel Percy Fawcett. Many have tried but most perished in the jungles." Dr. Les Steinberg munched on his salad like an aging bunny as he proceeded to explain the purpose of his impromptu message and luncheon. Jones was mildly impatient.

"The Villas Boas Brothers said they'd spoken to some people from the Kalapalo tribe who admitted to murdering the party for breach of protocol. They forgot to bring gifts." Dr. Jones said in his tongue-in-cheek tone as he took a drink of iced tea. Steinberg gave a laugh.

"Yes. That has been the verified theory for some years. Until now." Steinberg looked around him and leaned a bit closer to him.

"The bones that were found don't belong to Fawcett."

"I don't understand."

"Dr. Jones, there are rumors going around that Percy Fawcett is still alive. In the Suma tribe in the Mato Grosso region of the Amazons in Brazil."

"And why would he be there and not here?"

"Don't be so obtuse, Dr. Jones. There could be several reasons why. Perhaps he's dissatisfied with life in America. The Good Lord knows I am."

"That was in 1925. He'd be 91 years old!"

"I'm not asking you to believe me. I just need someone else to come with me to verify that my findings are correct."

"And you wanted Oxley or myself to come because we're familiar with the indigenous peoples of South America?"

"Please, Dr. Jones. Think of it as paid vacation. I'd compensate you handsomely for your troubles." Steinberg said.

"What's in it for you?" Indy asked. Steinberg set aside his salad and linked his fingers atop the table.

"I'm writing a book, Dr. Jones. About the lost city of 'Z'. And I intend to have some damn good research."


	2. The City of Cuibaba

**Marechal Rondon International Airport**

**Cuibaba, Brazil**

"Nice to know some things haven't changed." Dr. Jones mumbled to himself as he waited in the dead heat of the day. South America was just as unpleasantly warm as it was a year ago.

"The temperature will level off in a few weeks, Dr. Jones." Steinberg said, tying a kerchief to his salt and pepper hair. He handed Jones one of his handkerchiefs but Indy refused, settling his old brown fedora on top of his head.

With a broad smile, Indiana Jones and his newfound colleague left the area and began to head into the heart of Cuibaba to look for anyone with a vehicle.

* * *

"You just let him go? That's not like you, Mom." Mutt said, stroking his chin. Marion nodded, frowning unhappily.

"We're a family, I'm pretty sure. Or at least I thought we were. But he's acting just like he did as a bachelor. Some family, right?" Marion admitted.

They were sitting in Mabel's Diner sipping Root Beer Floats and listening to Johnny B. Goode on the radio. In any other circumstances, Mutt would have mortified to have been seen with his mother. But she really needed him. And he wasn't heartless.

"We're still a family. The way I see it, good old Daddy just hasn't got with the program yet. I mean, every good dog needs training."

"Mutt, your father isn't a dog!" Marion said, stifling a laugh.

"Yeah, anyway, why don't you go after him? I could use the time to myself." Mutt suggested, wondering if she'd take the bait. Marion perked up.

"That's a good idea. It would certainly get his attention." She said, thinking aloud to herself. Then she turned to Mutt and smiled.

"It would take a few phone calls, but I think I could manage. If you could "

"Oh, yeah. I'd be great. Nothing wrong with being alone." Mutt said, getting excited himself. He began to envision mornings of sleeping in and evenings of uninterrupted romance with any one of his regulars.

"True. But I wouldn't leave my little baby Henry all alone." Marion said, pinching Mutt's cheek in sweet condescension.

"What?" Mutt asked, fearing his plans were made a little too soon.

"I'm fairly certain that Harold can come for a visit. He's been lonely since he retired."

"The Ox?" Mutt had mixed feelings.

"Why not?" Marion asked.

"Yeah. Why not." Mutt replied. He was hard pressed to refuse a visit from one of his favorite people in the world.

* * *

"Angela, can you come in here for a minute?" Mrs. Moretti called, sitting down at the kitchen table with a note from Angela's homeroom teacher. Angela's stomach was churning from yet another lunch having been given away to her love.

"Yes?" Angela asked, leaning against the doorframe. She saw the letter and froze.

"Ms. Dewhurst says that you've been late for class nearly every day ever since school started. And you've been coming to class on a motorcycle. Now just say the word and I'll tell Ms. Dewhurst that she's mistaken." Mrs. Moretti began, in disbelief.

"Um it's not exactly not true." Angela began. Mrs. Moretti's eyes widened.

"A motorcycle? What in God's name are you thinking? Those things are death traps!" Mrs. Moretti exclaimed. Angela knew this was hardly the worst. After all, her father hadn't come home yet. She could hardly wait for the fun to begin.

* * *

"So how exactly did you find out that Fawcett's bones weren't really his?" Dr. Jones said breathlessly as they hiked up the trail to civilization. Steinberg was sweating, but his pace had remained strong.

"Simple. One of the tribal chieftains admitted the bones belonged to his father and asked that the Department return the bones for a proper burial." Steinberg tightened his grip on his gunny sack and came to the apex of the hill overlooking the capital city of Mato Grosso.

"Why would they lie about it in the first place?" Jones stood beside Steinberg and shared the wonderful view of the city of Cuibaba in the light of dawn. They stared silently, drinking in the sight. As soon as the sun peeked through the lush trees of the jungle, the city was bathed in a warm glow that made it look golden.

After another well-spent minute of gazing at the sunrise, Steinberg cleared his throat.

"Money. The Kalapalos were paid extremely well." Steinberg said with distaste.

"In what currency? Unless I'm much mistaken, the Kalapalos don't exactly have a bank."

"Dr. Jones, I must admit your humor is quite entertaining. Professor Oxley mentioned as much to me over the telephone and the Kalapalos were paid in goods. Food, cloth, medicinal items "

"Medicine? I never knew a native to trust someone else's medicine." Indiana said, being very careful of his footing on the way down the slope. Steinberg murmured in agreement.

"It wasn't for them. What makes you think the Kalapalos were responsible for the bargaining?" Steinberg stated, wondering if Jones could put 2 and 2 together.

"What are you saying? There's a conspiracy? Percy Fawcett faked his own death to live with the cannibals of Brazil? Forgive me if I don't exactly agree." Jones said.

"Well, I don't know, Dr. Jones. But I've come here with a mission to find out."

* * *

"Let's see, there's a week's worth of groceries in the fridge, I've left some money on the counter in the kitchen and Ox is going to be here tomorrow. I feel like I'm forgetting something " Marion said, walking around the living room.

Mutt shrugged, looping his arms around his mother for a goodbye hug.

"Oh, yeah. I need a promise from you: You're going to behave yourself, right? If I have to come back early-" Marion started.

"Relax, Mom. Ox is coming tomorrow. How much trouble can a guy get into during one day?" Mutt asked innocently. Marion laughed.

"I don't have enough to tell you, dear. I'd miss my flight."

"Cute. Real cute. If I were a suspicious guy, I'd think you didn't trust me." Mutt teased. Marion smiled reluctantly, but soon became serious.

"I mean it, Mutt. No causing trouble."

"Ma, c'mon. I wouldn't lie to you." Mutt gave a reassuring smile. Marion was only half-convinced.

* * *

The city of Cuibaba was bustling in midday and Steinberg seemed to know where he was going, as he was looking for something or someplace in particular.

"I hope you know Portuguese, Dr. Steinberg. I'm a little rusty." Indiana Jones admitted. Steinberg gave a laugh and stopped in front of a local grocer's mart, waving at the people inside.

"Ola, Alvaro! Posso apresentar a minha erm "

"Amigo. Muito prazer. Meu nome e Henry Jones." Indiana Jones said, shaking the hands of the charming Brazilian family acquainted with Dr. Steinberg.

"Dr. Jones, this is Alvaro Santos. He's going to be our guide through the wilds of the Brazilian jungles." Steinberg said, introducing a young man with bright, eager eyes and an honest face.

"Pleasure, Santos." Dr. Jones said, smiling warmly at the boy. He was practically a boy, too. Early twenties, definitely not much older than Mutt.

A strong wave of guilt washed over Indiana as he remembered the family he left behind to go on this journey.


	3. Rainy Day Blues

"Marion, this is lunacy. Get a divorce before you risk your life again in the uncharted jungles of South America!" Charles Stanforth called out to Marion as she checked her bags at the front.

She had needed a ride, and despite knowing that the Dean of Marshall College would certainly try to dissuade her from following his favorite colleague, she was desperate to get to the airport anyway.

"Charles, you're much too logical. I'm trying to save my marriage." Marion said, glancing over her shoulder at Stanforth. Stanforth was cleaning his glasses nervously.

"Just because he's stupid enough to go back doesn't mean you have to as well." Charles muttered, finding the entire situation utterly maddening. The Jones' were completely unlike any family he'd ever encountered before.

They were impulsive, brave, passionate, and reckless people. But Charles knew he'd dislike them if they were any other way.

"Charles, I appreciate your concern. It's very touching, really. But you can't talk me out of this trip. My husband needs to realize that he's married." Marion said with a good-natured grin. Stanforth heaved a sigh of defeat.

"He's going to be ill with me when you return. I suppose I have no choice but to let you, my dear However, you must take care of yourself. If you don't I shall be quite upset." Stanforth's elegant English accent was strained with worry.

"Charlie, my goodness. You'd think I was going back to Akator. It's just going to be some boring dig in one of the rainforests. I give you my word that I'll be fine." Marion said, clutching her ticket and taking a deep breath.

"Wish me luck!" She called as she disappeared into the crowd. Stanforth waved and wondered where the woman got her courage.

* * *

It was Friday morning, and had been a hell of a week as far as Mutt was concerned. He was sleeping in for the first time in awhile, hoping that Kid would take the hint and leave him alone this one day. He was pretty sure his mom hadn't paid her to wake him up in about a week.

"Mutt!" He heard a short, wavering cry from outside. Mutt groaned and slipped out of bed, going to his bedroom door and locking it. He fell back into bed and sighed. It was somewhat dark outside, with ominous rain clouds that were threatening to erupt.

"Mutt, let me in!" Kid cried again, pounding on the door in frustration. Mutt frowned and debated how long he could stand to ignore her. He waited and wondered if she had gone away.

"Mutt, I'm freezing! Let me in, you twerp!" She yelled. Mutt bounded over to his window and opened it, looking down at Kid Moretti with sinister, glowing eyes.

"What?" He asked. He felt a few drops of water on his hand and realized it was raining already. And Kid Moretti was standing outside, soaking wet.

"Where's the key?" She asked, shivering in her blouse and dungarees.

"I'm not going to school today oh, and Mom gave me the keys yesterday. I've got 'em in my dresser." Mutt said, smiling at his triumph. Kid shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why would you go to school today? Today's the first day of Fall Break for all the schools in this county." Kid said, hugging herself to keep warm. Mutt's face fell.

"What? Oh, man then why'd you wake me up?" Mutt shouted, his anger boiling over. Leave it to Kid to still do her job even when there was no school.

"Let me in and I'll explain. I'll even let you go back to sleep!" Kid offered. Mutt slammed the window shut, drowning out Kid's exclamations. He slid under the covers and tried to fall back asleep again. This was one morning when Mutt absolutely refused to tolerate Angela "The Kid" Moretti.

After about ten minutes of feeling guilty about not letting Kid inside, Mutt rolled out of bed and went downstairs to fix himself some breakfast. Finding himself too lazy to do anything like fry bacon, Mutt popped two pieces of bread in the toaster and sat down at the kitchen table to wait.

He wandered around in the downstairs hallways and after a lengthy inner debate, he finally decided to check outside to see if Kid was gone.

He swung open the door and found her sitting on the steps, waiting patiently. It was still raining. And Kid was thoroughly wet.

"You dummy. Get in here." Mutt scolded. Kid looked behind her and smiled weakly. She followed Mutt into the house and promptly fell into a slump at his feet.

"Ah, jeez." Mutt mumbled. He kneeled and hoisted Kid over his shoulder, slinging her on the couch like a sack of potatoes. He then went to retrieve his toast from the kitchen.

He buttered both slices and returned to the living room to sit in the armchair next to Kid's practically lifeless body. Mutt rolled his eyes.

"You were explaining something " Mutt said, taking a bite of toast. Kid barely stirred.

"I know you're faking it, Angela. Come to and tell me what happened." Mutt said. Kid was unresponsive. Mutt winced as he saw her shiver in her sleep. He knew logically that she should get out of those wet clothes, but ethically, Mutt didn't want to be the one to do it.

"Angela, hey!" He snapped his fingers in front of her face. Kid remained still. Mutt finished his toast and carried Angela to his parents' bed, laying her down before going to the closet to look for some of his mother's clothes.

He glanced back at Kid and hesitated, noticing a deep pink color settling on Kid's cheeks.

"If that's a fever, I'm gonna be really mad at you, Kid." Mutt said. He placed a palm on her forehead and his worst suspicions were confirmed.

With a reluctant scowl, Mutt began unbuttoning Kid's blouse, hardly realizing that his own cheeks were tinged with a similar pink color.

"Warm bath?" Mutt asked himself. He shook his head, somewhat disgusted with himself. Angela was a kid. Only eighteen years old. She was just his annoying neighbor who woke him up for school.

* * *

"This land right here is uncharted, Dr. Jones. Many times I've considered becoming a cartographer and publishing my works " Alvaro Santos explained, pointing to the dense rainforests.

Dr. Jones was in the back of a jeep belonging to Alvaro's cousin Fernandino de Moraes, who was driving. Alvaro was in the front seat giving Fernandino directions to the Upper Xingu tributary, where the Kalapalos tribes could be found. Dr. Steinberg was sitting beside Jones, commenting on the foliage and the wildlife.

"Your English is incredible, Santos." Indiana complimented. Alvaro chuckled modestly.

"I try. I hope to get better, though. With Dr. Steinberg's help, of course."

"In exchange for his help, I'm going to buy him a plane ticket to Boston and help pay for his tuition at the University." Steinberg said, proudly. He was beaming at Alvaro, who was obviously being primed to be Steinberg's prot g in the field.

"You want to be in school?" Jones asked, finding the irony all too bitter. The kid actually wanted to be in school and was willing to do gruntwork to make it happen. Mutt should meet this kid, Jones thought.

"I can't wait to go to school. We have some schools here, but not many places for higher education." Alvaro said, fanning himself with a scrap of paper. The paper was a makeshift map of the land that he himself had discovered.

Fernandino mumbled some incoherent Portuguese and Alvaro grunted, shaking his head. Indiana became interested and leaned in closer.

"Forgive me. Fernandino refuses to drive all the way to the Upper Xingu. I realize it is not what we agreed, but we can still manage on foot." Alvaro explained. Steinberg's brows knitted together.

"This is unfortunate. It will be past dark before we get there. How can we travel on foot in the night?" Steinberg asked. Alvaro gave him an apologetic glance.

"Ask him if he'd do it for 500,000 Cruzeiros." Dr. Jones asked suddenly. Alvaro paled slightly.

"Good Lord, Jones, that's nearly a hundred American dollars!" Steinberg exclaimed.

"Will he do it?" Indiana persisted. Alvaro asked Fernandino in their native tongue, to which Fernandino nodded emphatically. Jones smiled at Dr. Steinberg.

"Crisis averted, Doctor." Indy said.

* * *

The lady had not stirred. But Mutt wasn't worried. Kid was the kind of girl who didn't really get sick. It was like a kind of twisted justice that Kid was almost infallible to everything.

He had undressed her completely with his eyes closed and nestled her under the covers in his parents' bed before he allowed himself to open his eyes again. Her hair was still wet, but at least she was out of wet clothes.

She still hadn't explained anything about why she was there or why she didn't go home. Mutt was slightly intrigued. But more perturbed than anything, as by having Kid in his bed, he was missing out on spending time with another one of his girls (unsupervised).

Kid shivered beneath the covers and Mutt reluctantly joined her, holding her and hoping his own body heat would warm her.

"I can't believe I'm doing this " He muttered. He couldn't stand Kid on most occasions, but she did feel good in his arms for some reason.

After several minutes of getting bored and wondering how long Kid was going to stay asleep, Mutt realized he was half-asleep already. He slipped off into dreamland as gentle pelts of rain began to cascade down the bedroom window.

* * *

Harold Oxley strode down Cherry Tree Lane in the Spivey Point Sub-Division. If his memory had served him well, the Jones' Residence was on the end of this very street. He clutched a traveling bag with him and felt a swell of excitement rise within him as he thought of seeing Mutt. It had been several months since he had seen any of the Joneses.

He bounded a curve and was in the path of an oncoming car that screeched to a halt only a foot from him. Oxley reminded himself to breathe.

"God, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? Any inuries?" The man who was driving had gotten out of his car and came to Oxley's aid. Oxley was not injured in the least, but he was certainly petrified to the spot.

"I'm all right. No harm done." Oxley managed to say. The man smiled apologetically.

"I don't usually drive like that, but I can't find my daughter. I haven't seen her since this morning. You wouldn't have happened to notice a teenaged girl running around?" The man asked, his bewilderment stretched painfully across his face.

"No, I'm sorry." Oxley admitted. The man emitted an exasperated sigh.

"I'm Anthony Moretti, by the way." The man said, shaking Oxley's hand.

"Harold Oxley. I'll be sure to let you know if I see her, Mr. Moretti." Ox said. Anthony nodded gratefully.

"Where ya headed? Maybe I can drop you off."

"That's really not necessary. The Jones' house is only right up this road." Oxley said, pointing ahead.

"No kidding? I live next door. As a matter of fact, I think my daughter's been sneaking over there to see Henry's kid." Anthony stated.

"That does sound like Mutt, unfortunately."

"I was just over there, as a matter of fact. But no one seems to be home." Anthony sighed again. Harold became confused.

"There certainly should be someone there!" Professor Oxley scrunched his nose and strode off in the direction of the Jones' house. Anthony followed right behind him.

* * *

Angela prized open one eye and smiled a bit. She loved these dreams of hers. They were so vivid and exciting.

Mutt was actually asleep, his arms clasped round her intimately. Usually her dreams never permitted her to actually kiss him. But this one was different. She seemed to have more control of the dream than usual. Kid cuddled closer to him and brought her lips to his, gently kissing him. It was better than anything she'd ever dreamed before.

"Angela Bernadette Moretti, what in Heaven's name are you doing?" Anthony Moretti and Harold Oxley stood in the doorway of the bedroom and Angela slowly began to realize that this was not a dream.

Kid pulled the covers over herself and gave a self-deprecating whine of embarrassment. Mutt's eyelids fluttered and paled at the sight of Ox and Mr. Moretti.

"Henry, I hope you have a good explanation for all this." Oxley said sternly.


	4. Mrs Jones

**Somewhere in the Upper Xingu**

"Dr. Jones, did you know this is the exact river that Fawcett and his companions fell into? Fascinating." Dr. Steinberg said, putting his hand in said river. Jones was less than enthused about the river.

"It's a little late to be playing in the water, Steinberg. We've got some cannibals to sate." Indiana Jones said, checking to be sure that he had his whip and his pistol. He certainly didn't want to use them, but it didn't hurt to be cautious.

The only light in the distance belonged to Fernandino's jeep, and a small makeshift lantern that Alvaro was holding to look at his own map.

Dr. Steinberg and Dr. Jones were up ahead of them, crossing the incredibly ancient bridge that seemed to be made of rock and stone.

"Otherwise," Steinberg explained, "the current would have taken it under years ago."

"Makes sense." Jones said. He was ahead of Steinberg, taking careful steps over the damp rocks. It was late, it was dark, it was unbearably dangerous, and yet Jones hadn't had this much fun in months.

The familiar excitement in his chest did nothing to stamp out his fear once he realized they were already surrounded in the dark after reaching the other side.

"Steinberg "

"Relax, Dr. Jones. When they see this box I have for them, they will know we are not men to be trifled with." Steinberg said, standing in front of Jones. Indiana Jones rolled his eyes. How was it that some of the smartest men in the world were the worst ones to underestimate the brutality of native tribes?

"Well, if you're going to show them, Steinberg, there's no time like the present." Indy said, noticing in the distance that Fernandino was scratching gravel and getting as far away from the area as possible.

Steinberg took off his knap sack from his shoulders and opened the bag, producing a small box of something, waving it around as a peace offering to the enemies that they could not see.

Slowly, however, a few of the natives were curious enough to get closer to the two men, brandishing their spiked sticks. Jones cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Not that I haven't been in a tight spot before, Steinberg, but I was told that this was going to be like a vacation." Indy said. Steinberg gave a nervous titter.

"They always do this sort of thing when you first arrive. It's hard to get used to. But when they see the bones I've brought, they'll realize we mean no harm." Steinberg said, seemingly more for his benefit than for Indiana's.

"Show 'em the bones, dammit."

The tribe took the box and pried it open, pilfering through the bones sacrilegiously. Steinberg winced and Indiana gave a frustrated sigh.

"Great work, Doctor. How many times have you encountered this tribe?"

"A few times. But they do seem to have a short-term memory for this sort of thing." Steinberg admitted reluctantly.

"Oh, swell." Dr. Jones said, as he was being man-handled by cannibals. It wasn't exactly the highlight of his day.

* * *

Angela and Mutt sat side by side on the sofa in the Jones' living room while Mr. Moretti and Harold Oxley paced in front of them, fuming.

Now that they were all dressed, it was time for judgment.

"Angela why would you do this to me? You're breaking my heart!" Moretti exclaimed.

"Nothing happened, Dad." Angela said, bored. After the initial shock of being found in bed with her crush, she found she was more embarrassed that she'd actually kissed him in real life.

Especially since Mutt was unimpressed with her.

"Don't lie to me. I saw with my own eyes. I am so disgusted!" Moretti's eyes were almost wild with anger.

"You heard her. We didn't do anything." Mutt said. If possible, he seemed more bored than Angela. It was the kind of thing that wasn't a big deal at all, but a picture is supposedly worth a thousand words. And this picture was a doozy.

"Hey, I'm fussing at my daughter, here." Moretti snapped.

"Forgive me, Mr. Moretti, but maybe this really is a big misunderstanding. We haven't really let them explain the whole story. Shouldn't we start there?" Harold tried to be the voice of reason in the matter, but apparently the stereotype of Italians and their legendary anger wasn't such a stereotype. Moretti was livid.

"That is crap. Are you going to believe what they say, or what you saw, Harold?" Moretti fumed. Oxley was finding it hard to stick up for the kids against such a formidable opponent.

"Let them explain. We can always make judgments later." Oxley said with reassurance. Moretti shook his head.

"I've had it with you, Angela. You're an embarrassment. I don't even know you anymore! Why don't you live with your boyfriend, because you're not welcome at home anymore." Moretti yelled, storming out of the door and slamming it behind him.

Angela stood up, mortified, and began to leave as well. Oxley held onto her arm and stopped her.

"Dear, if you need a place to stay, you are certainly welcome here." He said, feeling very much sorry for her. Kid shook her head, her eyes shining.

"That's all right. Dad's just over-dramatizing everything. It'll be fine." Kid said. And then, she left. Oxley turned to face Mutt, who was at a loss for words.

"What should I do with you, Henry? I don't want to wave your past transgressions in your face, but this does seem like something you would do." Oxley admitted, falling into one of the armchairs and sighing heavily.

"Ox, you gotta believe me. Angela's just a friend. She was in the rain and she passed out. I undressed her and she started getting a fever, so I held her." Mutt explained.

"So why were you not wearing any clothes?" Oxley asked, amused.

"You know I sleep in boxers, Ox. I had just woken up."

"Even though I believe you, my boy, it must be said that all these coincidences are extremely convenient to have been left up to chance." Oxley said. He paused to reflect again, feeling extremely sorry for the girl. Angela seemed like a lovely girl, but her father seemed a little edgy.

"What should we do about the girl?" Ox asked. Mutt shrugged.

"What do you mean? You heard her. She said she'd be fine."

"Henry, you can be rather insensitive at times. Just like your father."

* * *

Angela left the Jones' Residence, closing the door behind her with a heavy feeling in her chest. She'd always known that Mutt had never had a taste for her, but she never realized how much he didn't care for her.

It was a numbing, disappointing feeling.

And on top of that, her father locking her out of the house for the second time that day didn't feel too good either.

_If only it hadn't been my fault maybe Dad would still love me._

Angela knew it would do no good to mope around, so she decided to wear a smile and go to Mabel's Diner for a Root Beer Float.

She reached in her pocket to make sure she had enough cash and realized she wasn't wearing her clothes. The simple, comfortable dress she was wearing belonged to Mrs. Jones. And it had no pockets at all.

_Fabulous. I hope Mabel trusts me enough to give me a tab._

Angela exited the gate and made her way down the sidewalk, barely noticing an ominous looking black Ford following her. It was moving slowly enough that she couldn't hear the engine.

A car door slammed and a few hurried footsteps caused Angela to turn around cautiously. It dawned on her that it was getting late, and she was all by herself.

"Mrs. Jones?" A man with a weird northern accent ran over to her. He was wearing a suit and hat, and coke-bottle glasses.

"Excuse me?" Angela wondered. She looked down at her clothes. In the dark, she supposed she could have passed for Mrs. Jones. They were about the same height and had similar features except for eye color and the fact that Angela's hair was darker.

"I think you should come with me." The man suggested, tugging her at the elbow. Angela's eyes narrowed.

"I think you should state your business before you start dragging me off." Angela said, pulling out of his grip.

"You want to find your husband, don't you?" The man said with alarm. Angela hadn't realized that Dr. Jones was missing.

"Is he in danger?" Angela asked. The man nodded.

"Some man from Cuibaba wired me a telegram telling me that Dr. Steinberg and your husband had recently been captured by cannibals."

"Oh, my God. Hold on " Angela thought fast, wondering if they would really buy the fact that she was Mrs. Jones.

"Have we met?" Angela wondered hopefully. The man shook his head.

"Unfortunately, no. I haven't had the pleasure to meet your husband, either. I saw a few newspaper articles on him, though. I'm Wesley Devonshire, Assistant Chairman of the History Department of Boston University." The man said.

Angela thought he might as well be speaking Greek. But she decided for the good of finding Dr. Jones, she realized she'd have to play along.

"That's all right. I wonder if you wouldn't mind if I went back to the house for a moment. I want to put on some traveling clothes." Angela said as Mrs. Jones in her best grown-up voice.

* * *

The real Mrs. Jones was struggling to read a Spanish to English phrasebook in Cuibaba's International Airport.

It suddenly occurred to her that they didn't really speak Spanish in Brazil.

"Donde esta ?" She began, flipping through page after page.

"Damn it." She said looking around her. No one seemed to speak very much English.

She remembered Indy saying once upon a time that he had made very sure that he knew at least some of the language before he went someplace. It was a common courtesy that he had never done without. It made Marion extremely jealous that Indy was so wise and culturally sensitive.

And here she was, the American jerk who traveled all the way to Brazil without learning a lick of Portuguese first.

It was going to be a long day at customs.


	5. Mutt's Other Mother

**Hello, again! If anyone is still interested in this thang, here's another chapter. Enjoy! :]**

It was quiet again at the Jones' House. Ox was in the middle of his evening constitutional, which consisted of walking from room to room trying to find his lost spectacles. He was in his brown striped pajamas holding his nightly glass of prune juice, grunting after everything came up a dead end.

Ox knocked on the door to Mutt's room. Mutt was startled by the sound, having hoped that Ox would have been asleep already. Mutt was standing in a state of frozen fear, wearing his leather jacket and a fresh pair of jeans.

"Ya need something, Ox?" Mutt wondered. Ox mumbled unintelligibly and Mutt grabbed a robe, wrapping it around himself quickly. He opened the door and found Ox in a state of perplexity.

"Issues?" Mutt asked. Ox finally remembered he'd knocked on Mutt's door.

"Have you seen my eyeglasses? I put them down somewhere and I..." Oxley trailed off and Mutt smiled, pointing to the tip of Ox's nose.

"Oh. How unobservant of me. Thank you." Oxley said in a self-deprecating way, chuckling a bit to himself.

"Night, Ox." Mutt said as Oxley tottled back to the guest room to settle in with a good (old) book. Mutt closed the door, ripped off the robe, and slid open his window. He crawled through and slipped over the side of the house, climbing down to wait for his girl of the day.

* * *

Angela and Wesley Devonshire pulled up in front of the Jones' House just as Mutt was making his way to the ground. Angela hopped out of the car and rushed over to Mutt before he could get very far.

"Mutt, I married your dad. Go with me on this." Angela hissed. Mutt let out a cry of surprise that Angela was right behind him and immediately glared at her for once again keeping him from having fun.

"What?" He asked. Angela grabbed his arm and led him over to Mr. Devonshire, the charming older man with the coke-bottle glasses and charming Boston accent.

"Mr. Devonshire, this is my step-son, Henry, Jr." Angela said, as if it was all just a dinner party and pleasantries and introductions were in order. Mutt's eyes were wild with confusion.

"Lovely to meet you, Henry, I'm quite fond of your father and his work. He's a fine gentleman, that one." Devonshire said, shaking Mutt's hand.

"Henry, I'm afraid your father is in danger. Mr. Devonshire here was kind enough to offer us a way to get to Cuibaba." Angela said, hoping Mutt would pick up the cues. Mutt didn't.

"My father? What the hell is going on?" Mutt growled. Angela turned white and tried to give an apologetic smile to Mr. Devonshire.

"Henry Jones the third, what have I told you about swearing?" Angela said, pulling Mutt's ear and leading him away. When they were far enough away, Angela hurriedly whispered an explanation that caught him up to the current state of events. Mutt rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean to cause a family pandemonium, Mrs. Jones. If it's preferable I could stop by and pick you up in the morning. To give you some time to put your affairs in order." Devonshire said with a charming little smile. He had a very grandfatherly way about him that Angela immediately admired.

"Yo, Moms, you're not going anywhere without me." Mutt said. He was enraged at the idea of Angela looking in the jungles for his father with him stuck at home.

"Mr. Devonshire, would it be too much trouble for little Henry here to come along with me?" Angela asked. She felt safer knowing that Mutt would be coming, if only to prevent her from being exposed as a fraud.

"Not at all, Mrs. Jones. It's quite acceptable for a lovely woman such as yourself to have an escort. Dangerous land, South America. So be it, I'll come back early tomorrow and get the two of you and take you to the airport. We'll be going on the company dollar, my dears. Not to worry about anything. Sleep well, Joneses." Devonshire gave a refined wave and got back in his black Ford, pulling away. Mutt was still glaring at Angela, pulling at her arm.

"We ain't gonna get away with this, Kid. And I'm better than you at pulling a fast one." Mutt said. Angela laughed.

"You're just mad that you're not in charge." Angela said. Mutt's face turned red in the dark.

"Listen to me, we can't do this!" Mutt exclaimed. Angela's smile straightened itself out and she shook her head.

"NOW your morals are bugging you, Mutt? Look, we need to find your father. And you need me, otherwise Devonshire would never take you, and Oxley sure as heck wouldn't take you either. Just button up and relax, Boy-O. We can take care of this with a little brains and street savvy."

"You're crazy. I can't believe it. You're just...insane." Mutt sputtered.

"Enough flattery, Mutt. Since I'm locked out of my house, I need a boost to your room." Angela said, trying to climb unsuccessfully up the side of the house. Mutt groaned.

"Nah, you are NOT sleeping in my room, Kid." Mutt barked.

"Be quiet, you nut! And just let it go. I promise once this is all over, I will never set foot near your house for the rest of my life, and if I see you around, I'll pretend like I don't know you. Deal?" Angela asked. She once again tried to get ahold of something in order to climb. Mutt simmered over her offer and decided he kinda liked it.

"If you promise, Kid. All of what you said." Mutt reminded her. Angela tried not to be hurt that he really wanted to pretend she didn't exist. A funny feeling was starting at the back of her eyes, a strange burning feeling. And her nose felt all tickly too. The lump in her throat put it all together for Angela and she was ashamed to realize that she wanted to cry. Instead, she swallowed hard, a grim, determined feeling beginning to replace the sadness.

"I swear on my brother's grave." Angela said in a voice that was altogether unlike any side of her personality. Mutt was taken aback by the seriousness of her tone and by what she said. He hadn't known. But now was definitely not the time to ask. Mutt held his hands down to boost her.


End file.
